<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Stop by reclusivenymph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962570">Don't Stop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclusivenymph/pseuds/reclusivenymph'>reclusivenymph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Harry following him around, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Just Draco acting sus, M/M, business as usual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclusivenymph/pseuds/reclusivenymph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is up to something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Stop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My entry to the September Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge! 😬</p><p>Prompt: Journey<br/>Word count: 325</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco was supposed to be working late today.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>At least that’s what Harry thought, according to the owl Draco sent during lunch.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was buying ice cream when he saw his boyfriend walk by. He was about to call out to him, but something about Draco’s demeanor threw him off. The blonde seemed to be obsessively looking sideways, as if checking if he's being followed.</p><p> </p><p>So naturally, Harry did.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, Draco turned to an alleyway. And when Harry got to it, he was gone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Draco arrived home three hours later, just in time for dinner.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, how was work?” Harry asked, trying not to sound suspicious.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you know,” Draco shrugged, between mouthfuls of pasta. “Sick children, injured wizards… Typical day at St. Mungo’s! Nothing weird or anything! Oh, hey! What happened to that smuggling case?" Draco asked a little too eagerly, obviously trying to change the subject.</p><p> </p><p>Harry wanted to keep prying, but so much <em>had</em> happened, and he <em>really</em> wanted to tell Draco about it.</p><p> </p><p>So he did. “Oh, man! You would <em>not</em> believe what happened! So, you know how Robards told us that this smuggling ring was using Muggles as mules? Well! As it turns out…” Harry rambled excitedly.</p><p> </p><p><em>Whew</em>, Draco thought. He was safe for another day.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Harry followed Draco again the next day, and was led to a building. It looked old, and only a few lights were on. The door was unlocked, so he went in. The place was empty, but there was music playing somewhere. He started walking further inside, trying to find the source. Was that…?</p><p> </p><p>He found Draco among a group of Muggles, singing and dancing to a choreographed version of Journey’s Don’t Stop Believing.</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s mouth fell open. <em>Is this what Draco was sneaking off to? A Muggle </em>Glee Club<em>?</em></p><p> </p><p>He slowly backed off, intending to leave, but someone from the group gasped, "Is that Harry Potter?!"</p><p> </p><p>Draco saw him, and screamed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>